


Blue Wolf Moon

by AuthorRae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRae/pseuds/AuthorRae
Summary: Where the shadows meet the moonlight, and the divide between light and dark are cast astray, is one whom does not know the strength she holds within. Will Lluvia learn of her powers and role in the balance of the world? Or will a new path be carved out?





	Blue Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My first original story I started years ago, please be kind.  
Dedicated to my love of wolves. (Maybe rewritten)

As the dark of night set upon the forest, with a full moon casting its silver light over the land, in contrast of shadow and light. A lonely figure stood in a clearing, facing a small cascading waterfall that pooled into a fresh water spring. Her silhouette was lean, athletic and stood with an air of dominance as she endured the cool night air against her nakedness.

A sudden spirited wind swept over the clearing and around the woman, who then knelt to the ground as droplets of blue light seemed to fell directly from the moon and engulf her. Abruptly the light bust away and in the place of the woman, a stunning black wolf with dazzling bright blue eyes stood poised at the edge of the pool.

The wolf’s form began to glow with the same light as before, but this time it was as if the light came from its very being. The light shattered like crystallized ice leaving in its wake the kneeling woman, who rose to her feet. 

Thoughts of her betrayal and lose crumpled her once strong heart, the man who she had thought she had loved, was truly a cruel tyrant whose only motivations were his own selfish reasons. She had truly thought that he had loved her, so she had given herself up to him. Soon after she had overheard him saying something to the effect that she had truly been a hapless naïve, to have given into him so quickly. 

Feeling humiliated she had run away only to learn a few months later that she was with child. For eight months she had carried the child before giving birth to a small baby girl. It was shortly after that, about a month or so, that people learned of her identity, that she was the shape shifter Azure, the black wolf able to control water. They demanded that she face a man that had been possessed by shade shifter, or they would kill her daughter. However she couldn’t bring herself to do it, especially once she learned that it was Daren, the man who was the father of her child.

So there she stood before the moonlit pool, ready to do the one thing she knew would save her daughter and rid the region of the shadow shifter. Thus she took the last steps of her life, so that she stood waist deep in the cool clear pool and forced her spirit from her body, sending it to seal Daren’s possessed soul away from the world forever.

No longer occupied by her spirit, Azure’s body fell into the unseen depths of the cool moonlit pool. Leaving behind no trace that she had ever existed, except for her daughter Lluvia, whom she had left with her one and only human friend Mina. Mina had promised that she would care for Lluvia as her child, away from the villages in the forest, where when she was old enough she would be taught the skills of healing. There she would grow up strong absolutely unaware of what she truly was, and just how much power she would one day acquire.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the story will be decided on reviews and demand.   
(Not expecting much lol ^,^')


End file.
